petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Diabetes in Pets talk:Community Portal
New Category Suggestion Could we add one called Terms, which would cover things like booster, post-prandial, basal, bolus, etc? What do both of you think? We hope 14:19, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :This is interesting -- a self-creating glossary, as it were, since you could add "Category:Terms" to the bottom of any page that is a special term. We could also link from there to existing glossaries like this one. I guess the criterion would just be if the article title was a specialized diabetes term or not? --Steve and Jock 14:08, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Kathy First official link to this wiki! We hope 22:18, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) It comes from Sabine (Buschfrau), who is one of the people with diabetes I also work with. She has a very active site for insulin choice in Germany called Pro-tierisches insulin. Kathy To You Both We hope 17:19, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Am having problems with my computer, so may not be able to be as active as I've been. Not until I get the new one and get it set up, anyway. New one is on its way and I've been saving files everywhere so that if this one hits the bricks, it won't take all my various data with it. I think either my power supply or hard disk is quitting--adding up cost of repairs (even though this one is 2 1/2 years old) says it's cheaper to replace it. Just wanted you both to know that I didn't abandon ship. Kathy :Good to know -- hope to see you and your new computer soon! --Steve and Jock 14:08, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Still Working at it We hope 18:11, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) New system is here and all diabetes material has been loaded into it--was afraid I was going to lose everything, as I did when I lost my VERY old "internet oilburner". Know I have a LOT that needs to find its way onto the wiki, but need to get the new system up & running to a point where this can be done. Just before this happened, I heard from someone on canine message board with a question about diluting insulin. Gave them the info and let them know again about the wiki--no response regarding this wiki. Also had a chance to let Intervet US & UK know we are here--both have links sections for more about pet diabetes--canine board link is on the Vetsulin site. Asked them to please have a look at what we have and add us to their links. They are familiar with Lucky's case as we shared his information with them. Offhand not sure if IDEXX (PZIVet) has a links section on its site--if so, we could ask to be added there as well. Will be back here working as soon as all I need is on the new system. Kathy :Look forward to seeing you again, Kathy! Good luck with all the techno-fiddling and link-finding. --Steve and Jock 20:05, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image for Tillys Wiki Hopefully, I've found the right spot for this comment... It's very bizarre, the image is uploaded (I can see it under Image:....) but Tilly's case can't find it. : I tried too, and it shows up in preview but not in the case - I'll try a couple of things... Steve :: ok that did it somehow, I just added "frame|" to the image link. Cache problem? Don't know. By the way, you can sign your comments using four "~" tildes in a row, like this: Steve and Jock 12:20, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::: Yes, I see it too now ;-). Ah, so that is the trick for the sig. Tillydiabetes 12:23, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) ACVIM 2004 & 2005 Abstracts To Upload or Not? Was having a look at the Lantus page and see that the abstract re: Lantus & dogs link no longer works. One's told you aren't allowed access to them now. When I obtained the transcripts on all diabetes-related material, they were able to be viewed by anyone who wanted to either save the pdfs or transcribe from them. They are now inaccessible unless you are a VIN (Veterinary Information Network) member with a user name & password. I have both 2004 & 2005 canine and feline diabetes-related abstracts transcribed--would this be problematic if I uploaded them? I got them legally less than 6 months ago. We hope 01:28, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Kathy :Unfortunately, wikicities is VERY STRICT about copyright violations, so we can't upload them here directly or we could be shut down. But here's what I do in these cases, if the info is important: I upload them to my personal website, and put in an external link to them from here. (e.g. http://romlin.com/jock/LongInsulins/ ) You can do the same fro the abstracts, or if you don't have a website, send them by email to me and I'll do it. steve at romlin.com is fine. If anyone complains about copyright on my personal site, I'll deal with it then. --Steve and Jock 01:34, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) We hope 02:13, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Problem SOLVED by a little "Creative Noodling". Found a gate without a keeper on ACVIM Forum page. Both 2004 & 2005 abstracts are available here on pdf without hacks, etc. Verified both of these and you can get the pdfs without being password challenged. 2004 ACVIM Abstracts: http://www.acvim.org/uploadedFiles/Forum/abstracts/AbstractsWeb.pdf 2005 ACVIM Abstracts: http://www.acvim.org/uploadedFiles/Forum/abstracts/AbstractsComplete.pdf Will change the dogs & Lantus link to the 2004 one shown above. Kathy Vaccinations/Immunizations We hope 18:15, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) We've not yet touched on this hot potato. There are 2 theories on the issue: one saying that diabetic pets should be vaccinated and there should be no ill-effects--the other saying that disturbing the immune system with vaccinations can mean problems with diabetes--long or short-term. After diabetes, Lucky received no more vaccinations--this on the advice of his doctor. Many canine board members do not vaccinate their dogs for the same reasons. In the US where state or local laws require certain vaccines, it is almost always possible to receive a waiver based on titers tests showing that the most recent vaccine(s) given are still effective in the system. Have seen board dogs receive vaccinations without problems and some who went through some temporary diabetes problems until the immune system calmed down. Your thoughts, please--know this is a canine hot issue but don't know how "warm" it is as a feline one. Kathy Free BG Meters We hope 23:05, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) While working up the ReliOn stuff, I happened on this: http://www.relion.com/diabetes/blood_glucose_testing.asp ReliOn® original blood glucose test strips (blue box) are now only available behind the pharmacy counter from your pharmacist and as of January 1st, 2006, they will no longer be available at all. The next time that you purchase strips, make sure that you also receive a free mail-in offer redeemable for a free ReliOn® Ultima blood glucose monitor. You may also call Customer Service at 800.992.3612 for a free ReliOn Ultima! This will be a significant testing technology upgrade for our loyal customers at absolutely zero added cost – the Ultima strips are the exact same price as the original. ReliOn® apologizes for any inconvenience that this transition may cause, but we trust that you will be very happy with your new and improved testing technology. It appears that by phoning the toll-free number, they will send you a free ReliOn Ultima, without the need to currently be using ReliOn strips. The strips are being upgraded and will fit the Ultima. http://www.relion.com/diabetes/blood_glucose_testing.asp?product=24 Assume this is one to a household--a budget stretcher for those who don't have meters; page doesn't say how long offer is good. Solar-Tek, who makes it, is a division of MediSense/Abbott Labs. Kathy A little unsolicited publicity! The CDMB just had this thread about us: http://p090.ezboard.com/fpetswithdiabetescaninediabetes.showMessage?topicID=8320.topic Tiny URL We hope 18:31, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) I'd completely forgotten about this helpful website--until last night when my efforts to link a website to a map with a longer-than-a-freight-train URL were getting frustrating. Following the page instructions and adding Tiny URL to your Favorites "Links" folder gets it into the IE toolbar under "Links". Then it's possible (and oh so easy!) to go to the page in question, open toolbar "Links", selecting Tiny URL. This automatically converts the selected page's URL into a Tiny URL, making things MUCH easier. http://www.tinyurl.com Thought we might find it useful on wiki. Kathy Template Progress We hope 04:49, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Have all (I think!) of the "plain" r-DNA/GE/GM insulins in--need feline time activity profile info on them, though. Also need feline TAP info on beef R/Neutral, beef lente & pure beef PZI. Not yet started the beef isophanes or the Idexx 90% beef, 10% pork. Still need to do the pork isophanes & R/Neutrals. Re: all mixed, non-analog insulins, they have yet to be started. Best canine TAP info I have would be the variable times given in the r-DNA NPH/isophane TAPS--this all from Fleeman & Rand's article for Waltham. Will be checking BNP for the CP Pharma information on the remaining natural insulins, along with looking for some old human TAPS for Iletin II R, etc. We hope 03:36, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) All non-natural & non-analog insulins are now in. For almost all of them, I need some feline Time Activity Profile information to fill in the cats' action area. I've gone with the quite variable Fleeman/Rand data given for r-DNA/GE/GM NPH/isophane; they speak of mixed insulins as being helpful re: dogs and their data is presented in such a way that I believe the NPH TAPS are a "mix" of NPH and mixed r-DNA/GE/GM insulins. Most if not all beef, except isophane/NPH is in and pork needs R/neutral & isophane/NPH data yet for dogs. No rapid-acting analog templates done yet. Kathy :What great work! Those templates look very good, and the insulins section feels much more professional now. Kathy what's your opinion on breaking up the PZI page similar to the Humulins line (6 pages: Category:PZI article PZI, then one for each manufactured product.) I've been thinking about it but not sure if it's good or bad. It would mean more templates of course. --Steve and Jock 07:17, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) We hope 08:34, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) One more "round" and then it's off to bed for me--past 2 AM. (Does it show that I used to work nights?) Re: splitting the PZI section, I think it would be a good thing. We have 5 main companies--Schering-Plough with Insuvet PZI, CP Pharma with Hypurin Vet & Bovine PZI, IDEXX with PZI Vet and BCP. Think the PZI section would be more orderly if it was divided. The "old" PZI page could list the insulins, just as we currently list all NPH, etc. on that insulin type's page. Might make exploring them & their respective differences easier. I have templates up for all of these, which could just be moved, along with the accompanying copy. Did the templates for them so comparison might be easier re: IDEXX being beef/pork and BCP being US pure bovine, but the only compounded one. The "old" PZI page could also house general information about the PZI type of insulin, as our "type" pages do for the rest. Would like to make them easier to do comparisons, as some cats may do better with the IDEXX beef/pork, for example, while others need pure beef. See you after I get some shut-eye! Kathy We hope 04:47, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) All templates but Apidra/Humalog/NovoLog, their aliases and mixes are now in with canine TAPS. (WHEW!) Where canine TAPS were unavailable, human TAPS were used; they should be suitable as humans' and dogs' insulins differ by only 1 amino acid. Would expect that in the case of porcine insulin, TAPS would be slightly faster for dogs, because of the total match, and probably very little difference in canine/human TAPS on beef. Conversely, I'd expect that feline TAPS for beef would be at least slightly faster, since the amino acid match is closer to feline insulin. Kathy Great Info & Charts--Where To Go? We hope 18:41, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) Intervet UK has some great explanations and charts showing glucose metabolism and the pathophysiology of diabetes. Since Caninsulin is approved for both canine & feline use there, the information is not "exclusive" to either species, but of use for both. Suggestions, please, as to where they might be best used. Kathy Appeal for cases Venita just wrote this very nice appeal for case studies to be added to the wiki. Kathy, if you would be willing to insert something similar (or even copy the same, with "dog" substituted for "cat", on the CDMB, we might be able to get some extra canine cases too. We have 5 now. Here's Venita's appeal Done! We hope 17:48, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) http://p090.ezboard.com/fpetswithdiabetescaninediabetes.showMessage?topicID=8320.topic Just tacked this on to the previous thread re: wiki we had posted here. Kathy :Wow nice posting! Thanks for making us look so good! :--Steve In Case of Emergency We hope 18:05, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) One area we've never touched on is the "what if" regarding how your diabetic pet will be cared for in case of your serious illness/accident, etc. When you may be unable to care for him or her yourself, it's vital to make sure his or her routine is followed. Having a card with information on it in the area with your driver's license stating you have a diabetic pet at home, possibly with some individual care information on it would be great. In cases of accident/illness away from home, the driver's license is ALWAYS checked for your ID, in case you're unable to ID yourself. At home, I always kept a current sheet of information in my personal phone book, with the sheet being long enough for it to be seen when the book was closed. (Paramedics & police check this out, looking for medical & family contact information for you, if you can't give it yourself.) This detailed that Lucky was an IDDM, what his daily dosages were, when they were to be given, what he ate and how much, etc. My instructions were to take him to the hospital (address & phone) during office hours and to page (pager #) John (who would then come to get him) after hours. In case something happened to me and I was not going to be able to care for him temporarily, I then was satisfied that he would be cared for properly by those he knew, liked and trusted. The sheet detailed where to find the insulin, where to find his syringes and to take insulin AND syringes with him to the hospital. Perhaps others have tips like this to share. Kathy :Good tips, Kathy! I've added them to Recordkeeping and made links to them from Emergency and Category:Emergencies. Anything else? --Steve and Jock 16:22, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Unloading We hope 19:57, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Am currently trying to help out in a canine case which appears to be affected with more severe forms of neuropathy than we currently have on the wiki. The problem seems to possibly be exascerbated by prior autoimmune problems. First of all, diabetes itself is an immune-related problem; therefore anything that "upsets" the immune system can do the same for the condition of diabetes. Am thinking we should do a bit more with article(s) regarding the immune system, how diabetes fits into the category, and how other factors which on the surface appear NOT to be at all related to diabetes (innoculations, etc.,)actually DO wind up relating to it in many cases. Going deeper into medical information regarding neuropathy, it's known that it can affect all aspects of the body. It can be the problem behind poor circulation, in addition to or instead of the circulatory system itself; if the nerves which automatically control that given function and/or organ are not working properly, neither will the function or organ. There are cases in which humans have lost the ability to walk, control bodily functions and have even been misdiagnosed with mental disorders--all because a form of neuropathy has done its work. Feelings and thoughts, please--as to whether we should go further with neuropathy. I'm presently torn between the idea that we need to present ALL we can and the thought that such information may be frightening to some. :If you can back it up with actual articles or sources, why not put it in a special section at the end of the article? It doesn't need to be up top. --Steve Kathy We're On the Main Page! We hope 05:58, 7 March 2006 (UTC) http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Wikicities Active Wikicities This is a selection of the most active Wikicities. There are over 900 others available in the complete list of Wikicities. These are the top 20 English-language wikis by article count: Science fiction: Star Wars, Dr Who, Legend of the Five Rings, Stargate, Non-canon Star Trek, Foundation Universe Computing: Mac, Computing Knowledgebase Music and gaming: Doom, White Wolf, Creatures, Characters and concordances, Music, Santa Cruz Underground Music Other: Muppet, Genealogy, Furry, Alternative History, Tsukuba, Join Me, International Auxiliary Languages, Lotr, Diabetes in Pets Thought we could use some good news. Kathy Recent Changes auto box from RSS Hallo all hi I have a question I'm passing on from one of my valued contributors, love your thoughts. * Bastique|atwork prepares to think She wants to have a box on the homepage for Recent Updates, something to get people's attention even if they're too new to know about the "Recent Changes" link. I think an RSS feed might be cute but problaby not the same thing. I don't know if such a thing could be automated or even if it should be. SteveAndJock: Immediately I'm inclined to think that spammers would love a thing like that Oooh, good point. maybe automating wouldn't be a good thing. And think of the vandals! well, knock wood, we've had very few there is a rss feed for recent changes - I'm not sure how easy it is to get on the main page if we did automate such a thing, we could have "Recent changes by: Steve, Kathy, etc" (we only have 3 frequent contributors) and add more as new contributors popped up. So vandals wouldn't show up anyway sannse: Javascript can do it Bastique|atwork: that's possible then - using the site js sheet the RSS feed interests me in any case. But what about the box on-screen? We've used it on some of our Real Estate sites they'd be for different people "Real estate news" what have you tried, Bastique? Ummm. Darn it... now I have to remember which sites :) http://www.rss-to-javascript.com/ that looks great. how to make the rss feed in the firsty place? sannse will have to tell you that sorry 4 typos, cat on chest there is a link on recent changes * sannse waves to Jock or is it one of the others? Hi Sannse! (paws up from Jock) :) it was minivan on chest. rss on the left I think I see the link. In toolbox http://petdiabetes.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Recentchanges&days=30&limit=100&feed=rss very cool. Any way to whitelist the changes' authors? So vandals don't show up? not with the current set up, I don't know if one of the techs can make changes at all... maybe in the rss-to-javascript I could check items and filter them... Very cool answers, thanks both! Must run. Word of Caution We hope 19:41, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Those of you who upload your case studies and include a link to your FDMB profiles are also "offering" your e-mails on those profiles to anyone reading the wiki who clicks the FDMB profile links. Steve, what type of solution is there re: being able to have a FDMB Profile linked but not running the risk of getting on the "Viagra Lists"? Kathy